


Something Good

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Maybe something good did come from them being together...
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Favorite Quote

_ “Maybe something good came from us being together.” _

Neal’s words were still rattling around in her head as she watched Henry make Gold comfortable. Henry. Her brave, smart, creative son, so good to people - more like the Neal she had known in the past than like herself.

Emma let out a soft sigh as she watched them, Gold wincing in pain whenever Henry’s back was turned, and Henry pretending not to notice.

God, he was a good kid.

“Hey kid, you mind keeping your grandfather company for a bit? I’m going to go see how far we are from Storybrooke,” Emma said softly.

“Sure Mom. Do you want to read one of the stories, grandpa?” Henry asked.

Gold let out a raspy chuckle. “If there are any where I’m not involved, then of course, my boy.”

Emma left them to it, heading back up into the salty air.

“So. How did you learn how to do this?”

His hands grip the wheel tighter, knuckles turning white despite the calm seas. “Dad’s not out here, is he?”

Emma frowned. “No, he’s resting. Henry’s with him. Why?”

“Hook taught me.”

Of course it was a fairy tale answer. Of course the guy she had a kid with was a fairy tale character.

“What does that have to do with your dad?”

“Dad and Hook don’t have the best relationship, as you could tell. If he found out Hook taught me to sail…” Neal shook his head. “It’d bring out an ugly side of him.”

“Like trying to poison him with a stabby object?”

“Among other things.”

“How did you meet Hook?” she asked after a few moments of surprisingly comfortable silence.

Neal’s lips turned down. “I… was a Lost Boy, Emma.”

“Oh, so Hook would sail around trying to kidnap Tinkerbell and Wendy and you’d go save them?” she asked with a raised brow.

A dark look crossed Neal’s face. “I’d rather have dealt with Hook that way to be perfectly honest. Trust me, Emma… Neverland isn’t like it is in the Disney movie.”

The silence that followed this time was less than comfortable, her thoughts running wild with what Neal could possibly mean by that, before she spoke again.

“You were right.”

“Hm?”

“What you said in the bar. Something good did come from us being together. Our son.”

Neal gave her a weak smile. “Yeah… he seems like a good kid.”

Emma looked out along the expanse of water, her mind filled with thoughts of what could have been.


End file.
